False Life: Shōko Shikyo vs Kanade Nozomi
Human or Arrancar? A young woman was sitting outside a café, swallowing the contents of a cup in her hand. She had to admit, life as a human was not that bad. There was much more freedom to do as she pleased, though, taking a good look at many of the humans around, she had to admit some of their personalities were no better than the Hollows she had encountered back in Hueco Mundo. She set down her cup and got up, walking down the street. Going to The World of the Living was the best choice she had made in over a century. Soon afterwards, a young lady with short pink hair walked towards the café and entered the building thinking about what to order for herself. When she finally decided, she ordered a cup of tea and some cookies. Shōko decided to head back to the café, since she was not yet full, and it would be nice to have a treat she could take home. As she arrived at the café, she shuddered for a second. She could feel a Shinigami's reiatsu. She decided it was best to ignore it, and proceeded to pay for her snacks, before sitting down at the table closest to that of the Shinigami in question. Kanade was eating the cookies when she felt a rather strange reiatsu sitting near her and turned to take a look at what the source was, she was rather shocked to see a girl with long blue hair to be the source of the reiatsu. She then finished the rest of the cookies and her cup of tea before proceeding to walk towards the girl with the weird reiatsu. "Hello, my name is Kanade Nozomi...may I ask who you are?" she said to her. She looked up. "Hello Kanade." He said, drinking some more from her cup. "My name is...Alameda." "Hello Alameda, may I ask why your reiatsu is so peculiar?" asked Kanade, still curious about the strange reiatsu coming from her. "Hm?" She bit into one of the cookies she had. "That would be because I'm an Arrancar." "Oh, so that's why...I've never met an Arrancar before..." responded Kanade, shocked to meet a potential enemy. "You haven't?" Shōko asked. "Not really surprising, Arrancar are less common than Hollows." She lightly kicked the chair out from under the table, inviting the Shinigami to take a seat. Taking the seat, Kanade sat down and scooted in. "But you don't have a mask or a hole on you..." she observed, looking at her for said things. "Urahara-san made me this Gigai." She explained. "It's specialized for Arrancar usage." "That's nice of him, he helps everyone." said Kanade in a cheerful tone. She then asked "How is acting like a normal human, is it weird for you? It must be different from your life in Hueco Mundo". "It is, but it's a life I prefer." Shōko explained. "What about you? Isn't that a Gigai you're in?" "Why yes it is." answered Kanade gesturing towards her body. "I got mine from him as well." she said. "So then you're slightly similar to me, masquerading around as a human." "Kind of." she agreed, looking at her hands sheepishly. "I mostly act like a normal human, attending school and everything. What about you?" she asked. "The same." Shōko replied, setting down her cup. "I actually have a date later on, I was merely snacking on something here before then." "That's very nice, you are adapting very well to this lifestyle. So is the guy a normal human or is he an Arrancar like yourself?" asked Kanade. "Human." She replied, offering the last cookie to Kanade. "Thanks" she said taking the cookie and breaking it perfectly in half and handing the other half back to Shōko. "How much time you have before your date? I don't want to make you late for it..." asked Kanade. "Oh, I have plenty of time. About two hours before I have to meet him." Shōko replied. "So I won't be late." "Well then...would you mind sparring with me? I want to see the difference in power between a Hollow and an Arrancar." said Kanade in a shy manner. Shōko bit into her half of the cookie, and gently put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "Well...I'm not much for fighting, but I guess it is best not to get rusty. Alright, I'll spar with you."